Running Away
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: New story! AU When things get too intense for Smithy and Louise they flee to Australia to stay with Cameron and Kerry and to escape from Pete Larson. But after Louise's initial attraction to Cameron will Smithy's feelings for Kerry return? Please R&R!
1. Life On The Edge

**Running Away**

**Chapter 1: Life on the Edge**

Smithy flipped open his mobile phone and rang Louise's number.

"Hello?" Came the reply almost instantly. He heard a voice in the background.

"Who is it love?"

Smithy took a sharp intake of breath. This was getting riskier every day.

"It's a mate, just checking details about tomorrow we're meeting for coffee."

"Look I can't talk now." Louise said into the phone her voice sounding bright but to the Sergeant's ears slightly fake too.

"Okay, see you soon." Smithy whispered in an almost inaudible tone.

Hanging up he let himself breathe again, he should stop this but he couldn't. The more dangerous it got the more he realised how much he didn't want to lose Louise. He was jarred back to reality when Gina knocked loudly on the door.

"Smithy! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." The Inspector seemed to be slightly out of breath.

"Sorry ma'am, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm afraid. It's Zain who wants to see you." Gina replied her eyebrows were raised.

"Oh." Smithy replied. "Ohh."

Quickly walking passed Gina he made his way upstairs to the CID room where he found DC Nadir on the phone holding a bunch of photocopied papers. He nodded his head in greeting as Smithy approached him but his eyes were filled with seriousness and concern. With one look Smithy felt his stomach and heart collide and he suddenly felt incredibly sick. When Zain had finished his telephone call he looked at Smithy once more with a grave expression.

"What is it?" Smithy asked part of him wanted to know but the rest didn't.

"It's about Larson." Zain Nadir replied.

"Yeah, well I guess." Smithy said bluntly.

"Sorry, look we've got something on him but we need to get to him before he gets to us, or you."

"Oh." Was the sergeant's reply.

"Nothing to worry about yet Smithy." Zain said with an attempted smile.

"Right." He paused. "Yet."

Louise quickly erases her received calls list on her mobile phone and turned it off just to be on the safe side. She was with her husband Pete and he had decided to surprise her with a day out, some quality time together. Louise, who would much rather have spent the day with Smithy, was trying to look as though she was enjoying herself. They were driving through the countryside somewhere, Louise couldn't help thinking how beautiful it was but she still wanted to be somewhere else. Pete Larson seemed to pick up on this, and turned to look at her. He had made enough gambles in his life to know when he could and should take his eyes of the road, this was one of those times as the country lanes were deserted.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You seem kind of distant."

Louise smiled at him, it was a fake smile and one she had used for years with Pete especially in the last few months.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought then. It's so beautiful." She replied.

Pete smiled too, if Louise was happy then he was happy but he couldn't help feeling that her focus was somewhere else perhaps with someone else.

"So which friend was it who rang?" Pete Larson asked his wife out of curiosity.

"Oh um, I don't think you've met her."

Pete raised his eyebrows and turned his concentration back onto the road ahead.

Smithy's head hurt, since ten o'clock that morning he had been poring over the files and sheets of paper than DC Nadir had found and now it was dark and he was still reading. Zain came back in with two mugs of coffee and set one down next to where Sergeant Smith was sitting. He looked up at the detective with gratitude before turning around to drink the hot caffeine filled liquid. He held the mug to his lips as he finished reading a sheet of paper from a file. Zain looked up in alarm as the mug went crashing onto the surface of the table and covered the papers surrounding it. He wondered what it could be that Smithy had read.

"What is it?" Zain asked allowing the paper to soak up the coffee. "What have you found?"

"He knows about me." Smithy replied weakly, Zain looked at him in confusion then read from the paper in front of him, his expression turned to one of horror.

* * *

Ooh-err lol! Well that was a taster of my new fanfic called Running Away. I hope you like it! Please review and I will be continuing with MTBMW as well! Thanks for all your support!

Love, Phoenix x


	2. Always With You

**Running Away  
****Chapter 2: Always Come Back To You**

By the time Louise got a minute to herself it was the next day and she was at work. She picked up her mobile phone and dialled Smithy's number that was imprinted in her memory.

"Smithy it's so good to finally be able to…"

He cut her off. "Louise, look your husband knows. He knows about us!"

"What?" Louise asked, stunned. "How?"

She knew that Pete would never cause her any harm but she knew he would not treat Smithy the same way.

"I need to see you." Smithy replied instead.

* * *

Zain was furious. "You've arranged to meet her?" Smithy nodded his eyes filled with confusion and concern. 

"I had to Zain, you've got to understand that."

"Smithy, I'm sticking my neck out for you here. I didn't have to tell you that Pete Larson is on the warpath but I felt it was my duty as a friend. The least you can do is to help me out a little."

"Sorry." Smithy mumbled, his thoughts were already straying over the countless possibilities of what could happen next.

* * *

Pete Larson glared at the phone knowing that he must control his anger as much as he could. How could she? How dare she? The doubts kept spinning around in his mind, how long had this been happening? He hated himself for not picking up on it sooner. He desperately wanted to know who this mystery man was and it was driving him crazy. When he got the hold tone for the millionth time he flung down the receiver in frustration. He hated the way he felt, betrayal pretty much summed it up. He didn't even want to go into all the ways that he would make his wife's lover pay.

* * *

Louise took a lunch break at one o'clock and headed out of her dental surgery. She had turned her mobile phone off in a moment of paranoia, thinking that maybe Pete had attached a tracker or a bug to it. She knew she was being irrational but she was still really worried about Smithy. The thought of what might happen brought panic to her every time she thought about him.  
They met at a small coffee shop in one of the back streets. It was slightly further afield than their usual meeting places but they had both decided that the more discreet they were the better. 

When she arrived Smithy was already sat a table for two with two cups of cappuccino in front of him. Louise smiled noticing the two packets of brown sugar lying on the saucer. Not for the first time she wished that she had met Smithy before she had ever become involved with Pete but she also knew that if it wasn't for her husband she wouldn't have the life that she had now. But would she have been happier? Louise decided that it was better if she didn't think about that.

Smithy smiled as she came and sat down, watching the sunlight catch her hair. "This has got to be quick." He said although his expression was professional Louise could hear the emotion in his voice. She nodded not trusting her voice for the moment.

"Tell me everything you know." She said simply.

"Well until yesterday I knew nothing." Smithy began. "But this guy who I work with, Zain, he's been looking into your husband's case and he got me to take a look. Amongst it I found a sheet of telephone records which must have been seized when one of those businesses was raided a few weeks ago. Anyway it showed a list of calls from the last two months or so and it was my mobile number and yours and at the bottom there were 3 question marks and then in pencil scribble was 'somebody involved with police enquiries'."  
Louise looked at him a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my God."  
"I know." Smithy sighed. "What are we gonna do Lou?"  
She shook her head. "I suppose I could talk to him but it's you I'm worried about not me. He wouldn't hurt me, I know that."  
"We'll sort this, I promise." Smithy said finally although he did not feel anywhere near as confident as he tried to sound.  
"Okay. I'm not giving up on us Smithy." Louise replied as she got up to leave. He smiled weakly before downing the rest of his coffee.

* * *

Chapter Two is up and a huge thank you to Stacey Ellen and Babybel for their reviews! It meant a lot! I will be introducing Kerry soon either in the next chapter or the one after! The 8th chapter of MTBMW called When Love Hurts should be up this weekend too. 

Take care of yourselves. Love, Phoenix x


	3. Fall Into You

**Running Away  
**_Chapter 3 - Fall Into You_

Smithy deliberatley avoided Zain Nadir. He didn't want to talk about his meeting with Louise, it hurt too much. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Gina Gold walking into his line of vision.

"Sorry ma'am." Smithy apologised, stopping just in time to avoid bumping straight into her.

Gina shrugged it off, her eyes were full of concern for him. "Smithy, you'd better come with me."

Pete Larson let himself into their apartment shortly after Louise had arrived. He walked into the kitchen and saw that his wife was cooking their favourite meal. His anger towards her had subsided a little now, but not entirely, and seeing her doing something especially for him made him become more intent on getting his hands on the man who was so close to tearing it apart.

Louise smiled at her husband as he came into the room but stayed by the oven, concentrating on the food. She couldn't bear to touch him, not now that she had Smithy. Pete was beginning to frighten her too if all Smithy's colleagues had said was true. She hated thinking about the mess they were in which seemed to have no solution. She knew she no longer loved Pete at least not in the way she loved Dale. More than anything she wanted to keep Smithy out of danger but they were running out of time.

"How was your day?" Pete Larson asked finally giving up on getting a proper greeting and filling the kettle with water instead.

"Not bad, yours?" His wife replied, trying to keep her voice steady but panic was threatening to creep in.

"Oh, the usual." Pete replied a fake smile plastered on his face. "Though it's not everyday you find that your wife has been cheating on you is it?"

In her dismay and shock Louise dropped the spoon she had been using. She knew that he knew but it still came as a surprise. Pete looked at her now with a look of enjoyment or sick pleasure in his expression.

"I..." Louise stuttered.

Pete lunged at her trying to cover her mouth with his hand. In blind panic Louise lifted the saucepan from the hob and hit him over the head. He was temporarily concussed so Louise ran around forcing clothes into a bag before calling for a taxi. She had made up her mind, she was going to Smithy's house. Louise hoped against hope that her lover had not met the same fate.

* * *

Another chapter for you! Hope you liked it! Please dont hate me for this chapter! I wouldnt do anything to hurt Smithy! Please please review, I love it when you do! And please keep R&Ring May the best man win! Thankies!

Love yaz, Phoenix xxx


	4. The Otherside Of The World

_**Running Away  
****Chapter 4 - Otherside of the World**_

Smithy took Zain and Gina's advice and decided it would be safer to stay at the station. It was unlikely that Larson would try anything there. When it got to seven o'clock however Smithy decided that it wouldn't hurt if he popped home for a while if only for a meal and a decent coffee. When he arrived his house looked exactly the same as when he had left it that morning although he knew it could still be a trap. Resting his free hand over the pouch that held his asp Smithy walked up the steps to his front door and unlocked it. He could see that there was some post on the doormat and looked around before bending to pick it up. There was an electricity bill which Smithy tossed to one side but the other piece of post was a letter addressed to Mr. Dale (Smithy) Smith and for some reason the handwriting looked oddly familiar. He shut the door and locked before returning to the letter.

The envelope contained a birthday card and a letter. He opened the card first as he was surprised seeing as how his birthday had been nearly two months ago. He was even more surprised to find that it was Kerry. Next he opened the letter, it read:

Dear Smithy,

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been in contact with you and that I missed your birthday! Things have been really hectic but it's really great here. It's such a beautiful place, I love it! Let everyone at Sun Hill know I send my love (well except Gabriel!)

You are always welcome to stay with us!

Take care,

Kerry x

Suddenly an idea came into Smithy's head, it was perfect! The doorbell rang and interrupted his thoughts. He nervously opened thedorr and saw that it was Louise. He quickly let her in and locked the door again. Smithy pulled her into a tight embrace and Louise was finally able to let her tears come. Between sobs she told Smithy what had happened with Pete.

"Can I stay here with you?" Louise asked.

"No, it's not safe." Smithy told her, hurt and confusion seemed to take over her until she let him finish. "But I know somewhere else we can go."

Louise looked at him, seeking answers.

"Do you have your passport?" Smithy asked.

"Yeah it's in my handbag, why?"

"You're going to need it." He told her before dashing upstairs to pack some of his own belongings.

Louise made herself a cup of tea in the kitchen and wondered what Smithy was planning. Not long afterwards she heard him run down the stairs now in jeans and a t-shirt, swinging a sports bag over his shoulder. Louise drank down her tea and rang for another taxi.

"Are you going totell me what's going on Dale?" She asked.

"How do you feel about Australia?" Smithy asked, grinning.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in a while! I was thinking about taking it down until MTBMW was done but I decided against it.Things should hot up in the next two or three chapters! Thanks for reviewing! You rock!

Luv, Phoenix x x x


	5. We Can Run Away Now

**Running Away  
****Chapter 5 : We Can Run Away Now**

_**One step too far  
Is not far enough away from here  
Stay close to me  
Don't relax your grip on my right hand** _

In the taxi Smithy rang Kerry's mobile number not sure if it was still in use now that she was in Australia. Fortunatley for him it was.

"Kerry?" He asked when he finally got through. "Hi, it's Smithy can I ask a favour?"  
Kerry Young was clearly very surprised at hearing Dale Smith's voice after such a long time. "Smithy! It's so good to hear from you! What's the favour?" She barely paused throughout her speech.  
"It's about coming out for a visit." Smithy began.  
"Sure, come anytime you want!" Kerry said quickly.  
"Thanks, how about tomorrow?" He asked.  
Kerry was shocked and surprised, clearly something was up with her ex sergeant and ex boyfriend.  
"Um, sure. Can I ask why?" Kerry replied.  
"I'll fill you in when we get there. If you're sure that this is okay."  
"Yeah it's fine Smithy, but we?" She asked, her voice showing another surprise.  
"Yes, Louise and I." Smithy replied.

_  
**But you are all I really want in this life  
You could be the summer rain on my face  
You push a little tear into my eye lid  
Don't torture yourself thinking that it must sting** _

Kerry was struck again by another surprise from Smithy, she hadn't been gone that long and still so much had changed. Kerry didn't even know who this 'Louise' was.  
"Right." She said after a momentary pause. "I'll let Cameron know. Bye!"  
"Bye Kerry and thank you."  
He hung up and looked at Louise.  
"Cameron and Kerry are old friends of mine from Sun Hill." Smithy explained as the taxi pulled up at the airport. Louise paid the fare and they both climbed out of the cab.  
"Oh right." Louise replied although she wasn't all that convinced.  
"I hope we can get a flight tonight." Smithy said through gritted teeth, he wasn't sure whether it was because of the cold or because of fear.  
"Yeah." Louise agreed pulling her bag further up her shoulder. She was glad for the change of topic.

_**Don't turn your head  
Pretend they're all dead and gone by now** _

Taking Louise by the hand Smithy led her into the airport. Leaving Louise to sit with their luggage, Smithy went to find out if they could get tickets to Australia that night.

"We have spare seats for the 21:35 leaving tonight for Sydney." The woman at the ticket booking booth told him.  
"I'll take two." Smithy replied wincing at the cost. It would be worth it he decided and you couldn't put a price on freedom.  
Louise walked over wanting to know if tonight was the night that they could runaway.

_**Can you feel that?  
Feels like breath on the back of my neck** _

She embraced Smithy as he handed her the plane ticked and they went to sit and wait for their flight. For Louise it was the only piece of good news she'd had that day.  
_  
**But you are all I really want in this life  
You could be the summer rain on my face  
You push a little tear into my eye lid  
Don't torture yourself thinking that it must sting**_

* * *

**I was off school yesterday, feeling grotty so I got time to write a new chapter of this Fan Fic! The song is 'We Can Run Away Now They're All Dead And Gone' by Snow Patrol. So I Do Not Own It!  
I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of a filler but it gave me the inspiration to write some more!  
Got my timetable for my mocks today...Ahhhh!  
Thanks for reading!  
Love ya, Phoenix Angelwolf xxxxx**


	6. Chasing The Sun

**Running Away  
Chapter 6 - Chasing The Sun **

The time rolled by painfully slowly as Smithy and Louise waited for their flight to Australia. It seemed as if forever had been and gone while they were sat in the waiting area but it had only been two hours. Louise had spent the time flipping through various Cosmo and Glamour magazines but Smithy, who was reading the West Ham football report, could tell that she was still twitchy. He couldn't really blame her as he felt the same except he hadn't just knocked his husband out with a saucepan. He wondered if running away to Australia really was the best thing for them, it would look bad if Pete Larson testified against them and there was nothing much that Zain Nadir could do for him now.

Louise and Dale were both visibly relieved when their flight was called and they could board. Smithy squeezed Louise's hand tight as they walked through to the terminal and took one last look around at the busy airport and the city he was leaving behind. Louise smiled at him nervously as she let go of his hand and climbed up the steps and onto the aeroplane. It wasn't until they were both settled in their seats with their hand luggage safely stored in the overhead compartments that Smithy and Louise both realised what it was that they were doing.

Kerry wondered how she was going to tell Cameron about the fact that Smithy wanted to come and stay. At least she could console him with the fact that her ex boyfriend was bringing his new girlfriend with him. That might help her case but the short notice might not. She paused phone in her hand debating what to do. She knew she had to be honest with Cameron but she had her own feelings to think of. Kerry still loved Smithy but she knew she couldn't go down that road again as it would only cause so much more hurt and pain.

Kerry was saved in the middle of her decision making by the phone ringing once more. It made her jump and nearly drop the phone which was still in her hand. Kerry had been so lost in her own thoughts that she was startled back to reality.

"Hey Kerry, it's me." Came the familiar voice of her boyfriend.

"Hiya, you okay?" She replied, wondering what the best way to break the news was.

"Yeah great, you?" Cameron Tait replied.

"Fine but I've got some news for you honey and I don't know if you're going to like it." Kerry explained.

"Oh?" He replied, wondering what she was going to tell him.

The flight seemed to last forever, neither Smithy or Louise could let the in flight movies absorb their attention. They were both too tense but eventually they both fell asleep. Smithy was awoken six hours later as the air hostess came by with a trolley of breakfast. Dale helped himself to some of the food and took some for Louise when she woke up. He then asked the air hostess how much longer they had left to fly. Smithy groaned when she told him, it was going to be a long day.

"What today?" Cameron asked, he was surprised and quite shocked but not angry. The fact that Smithy was bring his girlfriend meant something to him. He wasn't sure if Smithy still had the same feelings for Kerry.

"Uh, yeah." Kerry replied. "I'm sorry I should've asked you first."

"I suppose." Cameron replied. "But don't worry we can fix them up for a while."

"Thanks Cam." Kerry smiled glad that this one obstacle had been avoided.

"I'll pick you up and we can go to the airport together."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews! I'll try and update as soon as I can. 

Love ya all! xxxxx


	7. Fatal Attractions

**Running Away**

**Chapter 7 - Fatal Attractions**

Smithy led the way into the airport lounge at Sydney airport. He didn't really know where he was going but if Pete Larson realised that Dale and his wife were missing an airport was not a safe place to be. Louise let Smithy walk in front of her, she didn't want him to see how unsure she was about what they were trying to do. Louise wondered if running away really was the answer to their problems or whether it was actually going to make things worse for them. She still loved Pete in a way but she knew that he'd never forgive her for this and that he didn't love her enough to not harm Dale. Louise loved Smithy and wished that she had known him for longer but this wasn't how she wanted things to be between them. She just didn't know how to show Dale the way she felt without hurting him. Or so she thought.

Cameron and Kerry walked into the airport trying to spot Smithy and his mystery girlfriend. Kerry couldn't help feeling anxious about seeing Smithy again after all this time, she didn't know if meeting him would bring back feelings from the past that were still somewhere inside of her.

Across the airport Smithy spotted Kerry instantly and couldn't help but feel disappointed that Cameron was there too. Then it dawned on him that it was Kerry that he really loved not Louise, had coming here been a good idea? Smithy knew though that it had been their only option to escape Pete Larson without living under witness protection. As they approached Kerry and Cameron the first thing that Kerry noticed was Louise not Smithy, she was surprised at Dale's choice of girlfriend but also knew that it was none of her business now. Apart from friendly concern maybe. Kerry had to stop herself from running over and embracing Smithy in a hug, she knew that this was neither the time nor the place. They were with other people now and circumstances couldn't be more different.

Smithy introduced Louise to both Kerry and Cameron but missed out the details about Pete. They could be saved for another occassion. Louise looked at Cameron as she shook his hand, he wasn't the person she had been expecting. From what Dale had told her she wasn't expecting the Cameron that she saw before her. Louise was suddenly aware of eyes on her and she let go of Cameron's hand quickly refusing to let a blush flush to her cheeks. Kerry eyed Smithy suspiciously, almost amused by the situation - for the meantime only.

Cameron led the way to his car and Smithy followed him with the bags. This left Kerry and Louise to get to know each other better.

"How long have you and Smithy been going out together?" Kerry asked.

"I've been with Dale for about six months." Louise replied.

Kerry nodded thinking things over.

"You like the look of my Cameron eh?"

Louise blushed, she had been caught out and she didn't know how to reply.

"He seems like a nice guy." She said instead.

Kerry laughed. "I guess nice guy is a compliment."

Louise's blush deepened and Kerry knew she shouldn't be enjoying this but she couldn't help it!

"You two okay back there?" Cameron called out and Kerry and Louise realised that they had been lagging behind.

Kerry got into the passenger seat of Cameron's car and Louise and Smithy took the back seat. Smithy looked at her, she didn't seem relieved that they had made it safely to Australia at all. Maybe Louise was doubting her decision to be with him now that things had become so much more complicated. The situation was harder now that Kerry and Cameron were involved but Smithy knew that this was the only place they could live together without being threatened by Pete Larson and his gangster friends. Smithy couldn't believe how deeply he had become involved in something so risky and dangerous, he hoped that it was going to be worth it.

At Cameron's house Smithy asked if he could take a shower and Kerry said that she had to go to work. Cameron showed them the bedroom and then left Louise to unpack her stuff with Smithy showered.

Back downstairs Smithy asked Louise if she wanted to go for a walk and Cameron told them about one his favourite walks. Louise declined, saying that she wanted to let her mum know that she was okay. Smithy shrugged it off, guessing that Louise just needed some time on her own and set off on his own.

After ringing her mum Louise went back downstairs and sat in the now empty kitchen. Different emotions washed over her and she couldn't help crying. So much had happened and everything seemed to be catching up with her.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Cameron asked, causing Louise to jump and quickly wipe her eyes.

"Hey Lou, what's wrong?" He asked. Cameron came closer and stood beside her, resting his hand on her shoulder in a friendly, comforting way.

"I've left so much behind." She sighed.

"It was worth it for Smithy though." Cameron said but got no response. "How about that cup of tea?" He asked instead.

Louise shook her head, her eyes still burning with tears. She stood up, moving closer to Cameron. They kissed, Cameron broke away in confusion.

"Isn't this what you want?" Louise asked.

Cameron didn't and couldn't fight it anymore. He was powerless, under the same spell that Smithy was anytime he was with Louise.

* * *

Finally updated this story! Please don't kill me for this! As you can see I'm not a Louise fan and I'm not hurting Smithy or Cam on purpose! Things will get better for them so please stay with this story and tell me what you think! Just dont be too brutal! I love reviews!

Take care, luv Vikki x


	8. Swallowed In The Sea

**Running Away  
Chapter 8 - Swallowed In The Sea**

Louise and Cameron continued to kiss in the kitchen as if they were the only two people in the world and Kerry and Smithy had never existed. They made it upstairs and Louise headed for the guest bedroom, the only room she knew. Cameron, still overwhelmed and powerless seemed to have no choice but to follow her. He was barely in control of his own body and Cameron felt as if he had been drugged.

Smithy took off his shoes and socks and walked along the warm sand. He decided to brave the sea and walked towards the gently lapping turquoise water and gingerly edged his big toe forward. Instead of being surprised at how cold the water was Smithy surprised at the warmth. He rolled up the legs of his trousers and waded out a little way until the warm water was lapping around his ankles. For the first time in days Smithy felt relaxed enough to smile and stood looking out over the stretch of ocean in front of him wondering why things had seemed so bad not so long ago. Dragging himself away from the fantasy that he was entering into Smithy walked back up the beach wanting to go back and tell Louise all about the beach. This place was more beautiful than he had ever imagined and already he was beginning to prefer Australia to Sun Hill. Sun Hill was his home but he could definitley get used to living here.

Smithy walked back up the path he had taken before and began to walk more quickly, eager to see Louise. When he got back to the house he was able to let himself in because the door was unlocked. He called out to both Cameron and Louise but he got no reply. Smithy began to wonder where they were but shrugged it off, he decided to head upstairs to change. The door to the guest bedroom that he and Louise were sharing was closed and Smithy pushed it open, his heart seemed to be beating faster as he did so, Dale didn't know why. Nothing could have prepared for the sight he was about to see, he did a double take and was still unsure of his own sanity. Louise and Cameron were both asleep, Cameron's arm wrapped protectively around Louise. Smithy felt sick, angry and faint all at the same time. He had risked his entire life, career and safety to be with Louise and she repayed him by seducing his friend. Smithy's head was spinning and all he knew was that he had to get out of that room. Barely thinking straight Smithy ran down the stairs and nearly knocked over Kerry who had been given the rest of the afternoon off.

"Whoa! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kerry asked, smiling until she saw the haunted look in Smithy's eyes. "What's wrong?" She added.

"Nothing." Smithy replied, not meeting her gaze, he pushed passed her gently and left the house but not before calling back. "Don't go upstairs, please Kerry." Then he broke into a jog and disappeared.

Kerry was confused and was torn between running after Smithy and investigating upstairs. When Smithy told her not to go upstairs it had made her all the more suspicious and she knew she couldn't stop herself from looking. Taking the stairs slowly to begin with Kerry pushed open the door to her and Cameron's bedroom and saw nothing amiss, then she tried the bathroom which was the same as how they'd left it apart from an extra towel, that left the guest bedroom. Kerry pushed the door open and she too was revolted by what she saw. Trying to control her tears that wanted to come out in floods Kerry slammed the door and ran down the stairs after Smithy.

When Kerry had slammed the door it had woken Cameron up and he was confused and disorientated. He looked over and saw Louise in the bed next to him and felt sick with guilt. Cameron pulled his clothes on and looked out of the window, he saw a blonde finger running off into the distance and he hated himself for what he'd done.

"Are you happy now?" He shouted at Louise Larson's sleeping form. When she didn't wake up Cameron shook her and it took a while for her to register any emotion.

"What?" She asked.

"Kerry knows what happened." Cameron explained, sitting down heavily on the far corner of the bed. "She just came in. I hope you're happy that you've ruined the relationship I have with the girl I love."

Louise pushed herself up on her elbows and began to search for her own clothes.

"I'm sorry Camz, I don't know what came over me?" Louise replied.

"Don't call me that!" Cameron thundered back.

"I'm sorry." She said, the guilt beginning to kick in ever so slightly.

"Sorry!" Cameron exclaimed. "What the hell did you think you were playing at? Kerry and I took you and Smithy in out of the goodness of our hearts and because Smithy is a good friend of ours. Is this the thanks we get?"

"Look I'm sorry. You hardly stopped me did you." Louise replied, beginning to realise the seriousness of what was happening.

"Right, fine blame me." Cameron shouted at her. "I have no idea what Smithy sees in you."

With the final retort Cameron slammed the door in a similar way to Kerry and headed downstairs, he needed to get away from her.

Kerry had to sprint to catch up with Smithy as he began to disappear from her vision. Eventually he came to a stop and stood at the edge of the sea. Kerry stopped to get her breath back before running across the beach to where Smithy was standing.

Smithy looked around to see her and could see instantly that she had seen the same sight that he had. He had never been more grateful to see her, the sea breeze blowing through the shorter strands of her long blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, standing beside him and not really knowing what to do or say.

"It's not your fault." Smithy replied, staring at the sand. "I should be the one apologising, I brought her here in the first place."

Kerry shook her head firmly. "No Smithy, it's not you I blame. I'm glad you came because I've really missed you."

Smithy attempted a weak smile. "Yeah I've really missed you too and I hope that Louise hasn't screwed up everything you had with Cameron."

Kerry shrugged. "Forget her, you're welcome here as long as you like."

_Oh what good is it to live  
With nothing left to give  
Forget but not forgive  
Not loving all you see _

All the streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea

You belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea  
Yeah, you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea

* * *

I know I haven't updated for a while but this story is back on track now (I hope) so I'll update as often as possible! Please review, it makes me smile and I'm ill at the moment so it would cheer me up! Luv, Vikki x

P.S I don't own 'Swallowed In The Sea' by Coldplay - it just seemed to fit the chapter! x


	9. All We Used To Be

**Running Away  
Chapter 9 - All We Used To Be **

Kerry and Smithy didn't know how long they spent on the beach that afternoon but they both enjoyed the calmness of the sea. They stood in silence for a long time, letting the warm sea wash over their bare feet. Both of them had so much that they wanted to say but neither of them knew how to say it and words wouldn't help them anyway.  
"It's beautiful here." Smithy said, not wanting their silence to become uncomfortable.  
Kerry smiled. "Yeah I love it." She waded closer to Smithy andthey stood facing the sea. "But it'll never be home." She whispered.  
Smithy looked across at her questioningly. "Really?"  
Kerry's eyes met his.  
"I never really felt I belonged in Sun Hill but it was my own country, out here I just feel like a stranger."  
Smithy felt sad, he hated himself for not telling Kerry how he felt before she decided to leave with Cameron. It might have made all the difference. If only he had known how things were going to turn out. He hadn't even known Louise Larson had existed back then. He sighed deeply and painfully, dreading going back up to the house and having to face her again.  
"Smithy are you alright?" Kerry asked, her hand on his arm and her face showing concern.  
He hadn't realised that he had become so lost in his own thoughts.  
"Yeah, fine." He replied, smiling briefly.  
Kerry didn't move her hand, still anxious about whether he really was okay. What they had both seen was not something that they could get over easily. Maybe they could get through it together. Kerry stopped herself, would that make them as bad as Louise and Cameron? Kerry couldn't help disliking Louise, even before what had happened and she wondered what Smithy had seen in her. It was still a cruel way to find out the truth about someone.  
"Are you ready to go back inside?" Kerry asked a while later, it was starting to get cooler and the tide was coming further up the beach.  
"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this but what choice do we have Kerry?"  
She knew this was true and she and Smithy headed back up to Cameron's house, both of them were dreading it although maybe not as much as Louise and Cameron.

* * *

"Hey." Cameron said quietly, not quite able to look Smithy or Kerry in the eye when they got back to the house. Louise was nowhere to be seen.  
Smithy and Kerry didn't know what to do or say in response.  
"Where's Louise?" Smithy asked after a long and awkward pause.  
"She's upstairs, I think she's packing."  
Smithy nodded in response, heading upstairs and leaving Kerry and Cameron alone with each other in the kitchen.

* * *

He didn't know why but Smithy knocked on the door of the guest bedroom before going in. Part of him wanted to go storming in and shout at Louise to make her see how much she had hurt him but instead his rational side was taking over.  
"Come in." Louise called out.  
Smithy pushed the door open and found Louise folding clothes and putting into her bag.  
"Oh it's you Dale."  
"Oh I'm sorry, where you expecting someone else?" Smithy spat back at her.  
Louise looked hurt although she knew she deserved to be shouted at by Smithy.  
"I didn't mean it like that Dale, I didn't know if you would be back yet."  
"Well I am." Smithy said, his eyes blazing. "What the hell is the matter with you Louise? Don't you realise what I've risked for you and what I've had to give up?"  
Louise couldn't look at him, her gaze was on the carpet. "I do and I'm really grateful but..."  
"So you show you're gratitude by sleeping with another man! A man who happens to be one of my friends and the boyfriend of another of my friends?"  
Louise's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Dale."  
Smithy shrugged off Louise's apology, he didn't want to hear her excuses.  
"So where are you going?" Smithy asked, looking at the bag Louise was packing.  
"Home." She said simply. "I'm going to go and stay with my Mum for a little while."  
"What!" Smithy exploded. "Don't be stupid Louise, Pete will find you straight away."  
Louise looked at the ground again.  
"I know but I want to go home."  
"Why didn't you tell me? We could have put you in witness protection until we knew that Pete couldn't hurt you."  
Louise shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm sorry. You were so excited and I just wanted to be with you and I didn't think about the consequences."  
"Hey." He said, his voice was gentler now. "We're safe here."  
Louise shook her head. "No we're not."  
Smithy was confused. "I rang my Mum. They'll be able to trace the line and then Pete will be able to find us."  
Smithy couldn't believe what Louise was telling him, how could she be so stupid and how could she have put Kerry and Cameron in so much danger as well?

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating this for over two months! I promise to update as much as I can! Please review, luv Vikki x**


	10. The Blame Game

**Running Away  
****Chapter 10 : The Blame Game**

"Louise." Smithy tried to reason with her, but once she had made up her mind there was no convincing her otherwise. Smithy had finally met someone who was more stubborn than he was. "Listen to me." The anger was gone from his voice now as Louise's safety became the most important thing to him. He would deal with the betrayal she had caused him and Kerry later.

Louise looked up from where she was packing up her bag.

"You won't change my mind." She told him firmly. "I'm going home."

"But...but you can't!" Smithy said, his voice stuck between anger and despair.

"I'm sorry Dale but I have to. I'm sure you'd rather I did."

"No!" Smithy protested. "Don't you see Pete will kill us both!"

Louise looked up again. She sighed heavily, trying not to cry.

"What can we do?" She asked, desperately.

Smithy shook his head. "I don't know Louise, I really don't."

* * *

Back in CID at Sun Hill Police Station Detective Constable Zain Nadir was sat at his desk. It was first thing in the morning and only he, Samantha Nixon and Neil Manson were already at work. He stared at the computer screen trying to find a link between two cases he had been working on but nothing was coming to him, not even after three mugs of black coffee. The phone rang beside him, jerking him back to reality. 

"Hello, DC Nadir speaking." Zain answered.

"Hello, this is Rose Cooke." Zain waited for her to continue because he couldn't place the name or the voice. "I'm Louise Larson's mother."

Then it sunk in. Zain's first instinct was to ask if she knew if Smithy and Louise were okay but he knew that if he did he might give away their location.

"Can I meet you somewhere so we can talk?" Rose asked.

Zain agreed and arranged to meet her at the park nearby, his suspicions were well and truly aroused.

* * *

Downstairs at Cameron's house he and Kerry were trying to talk things over. Kerry had asked Cameron to explain to her exactly why he had slept with Louise Larson. She had thought that she and Cameron had had a serious relationship, serious enough that they were living together on the otherside of the world to where Kerry had spent the first twenty five years of her life. Cameron couldn't explain it, he loved Kerry and didn't even feel attracted to Louise. This made Kerry upset even more. 

"So you just slept with her because she was there and I wasn't?" Kerry spat at him, not wanting to raise her voice too loud because she didn't want Smithy to hear her from upstairs.

"No it wasn't like that Kerry." Cameron pleaded.

"Then what was it like?" She demanded back.

Cameron sighed. "I don't know. It was like she had some effect on me and I couldn't say no."

"Cameron when you've been a policewoman for the last five years you know when someone is lying and you wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that line."

"I'm sorry..." Cameron began.

"Look, don't bother. If you haven't got a decent explanation then forget it." She snapped but when she saw the hurt expression on Cameron's face she began to regret it, if only slightly.

"I'm sorry Kerry, I do love you not Louise. I don't feel anything for her."

Kerry wasn't very convinced and went back outside wondering how Smithy was getting on.

* * *

Zain spotted Rose straightaway when he got to the park half an hour later. Louise had clearly inherited her red hair from her mother's side of the family. 

"Hi." Zain said sitting down beside her on a wooden bench underneath a tree.

"Hello, you must be DC Nadir."

Zain nodded. "Yeah, but you can call me Zain."

"Okay thank you Zain." With the formalities over Rose wanted to talk about her daughter. "Louise rang me last night." She stated.

"Oh." Zain replied, being careful not to react too much to the information. He was concerned about Smithy.

"She said she was in Australia." Rose said, not looking like she believed in. Zain suspected that this was the truth after all Smithy did have friends out there. He nodded again giving Rose a chance to continue.

"I don't think she's very happy." Rose said with motherly concern in her voice. "I know that things between her and Pete haven't been very good recently, I don't know why she married him in the first place to be honest but that's besides the point. She seemed to be happier recently now that she with the policeman..." Rose tailed off.  
"Smithy?" Zain offered.  
Rose nodded. "Yes, Dale isn't it?" Zain nodded too.  
"Yes she seems to be a lot happier with him although I've never actually met him."  
"He's a good guy." Zain said. "He's a good mate of mine."

Rose smiled. "That's good to know but I'm really worried about Louise. She sounded really down, she hadn't even mentioned to me that she might be going to Australia."  
"I think it was quite a last minute decision Mrs. Cooke." Zain told her.  
"I don't know if I've done the right thing." Rose said a moment later, her voice quieter. "I rang Pete."

* * *

Hi, sorry that it's taken me so long to update this, thought it would be up quicker but oh well! Thanks for reviewing and sticking with this story! I promise that it is back on track now! Luv, Vix x 


	11. You Have Been The One

**Running Away  
****Chapter 11 : You Have Been The One**

_Did I disappoint you_

_Or let you down_

_Should I be feeling guilty_

_And let the judges frown_

_'Cause I saw the end_

_Before we'd begun_

_Yes I saw you were blind_

_And I knew I had won._

Zain Nadir felt like someone had slapped him hard in the face. It took him a while to digest what Rose had told him but he knew that this was serious. He couldn't believe how foolish Smithy had been but he knew what it was like when you loved someone as much as he loved Louise. Zain sighed wondering how the hell he was going to get Smithy out of this mess.

"What did you tell him?" Zain asked, his panic and worry obvious to Rose.

"I told him that Louise was safe and staying with friends but she was looking forward to coming home to him because she was missing him." Mrs Cooke explained.

Zain suppressed the urge to groan, this was getting worse by the moment.

"Did you give him a contact number for Louise?" He asked.

"She rang on her mobile." Rose explained.

Zain knew what that meant, Pete Larson had enough people working for him who would be able to track Dale and Louise down because of one phone call. He sighed, he didn't know what he could do to convince Louise's mother that her daughter was going to be okay because he doubted that Smithy and Louise would both get out of this alive.

_So I took what's mine_

_My eternal right_

_I took your soul out_

_Into the night_

_It may be over but it won't stop there_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

Kerry sat outside of the house that she and Cameron had been living in so happily on twenty four hours ago. She didn't blame Smithy for bringing Louise here, she knew that if he had any idea his girlfriend could act like that he would have finished with her before now. Kerry couldn't help feeling let down by Cameron though, he was her boyfriend and he was supposed to love her. Even though she still loved him she wondered if she would ever be able to forgive him for how he had betrayed her and Smithy. Kerry couldn't also ignore the fact that she was still in love with Smithy even after all this time. Maybe things did happen for a reason?

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind but then I knew it,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Dale walked over to the window and looked out of it, he knew it was useless to try and stop Louise packing and leaving. She was even more stubborn than he was once he got an idea in his head. Smithy saw Kerry outside and decided there was nothing more he could do hear with Louise so her made his way to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Louise asked, looking up from her suitcase.  
Smithy ignored her and went outside to join Kerry.  
"Hey." She said, when he caught up with her.  
"Hey," He replied. "Have you sorted out things with Cameron?"  
Kerry shrugged. "I don't know if I can ever forgive him for this. We've been through such a lot together but never anything like this. I don't know if we can put this behind us."  
"I'm so sorry Kerry, I know how you feel. I thought I loved Louise but I've just realised that I don't really know her at all." Smithy said.  
"The worst way to find out the truth about the people we love." Kerry said sadly.  
"Louise maybe, but we both know Cameron is a good guy. He's treated you well. Better than I ever did Kez."  
Kerry looked up at him.

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
I am a dreamer and when I wake  
You can't break my spirit  
It's my dreams you take  
And as you move on, remember me  
Remember us and all we used to be_

"You were always good to me Smithy. I accused you of date rape and you still stood by me."  
"I care about you a lot Kerry. I just wish I could go back and change things." Smithy sighed.  
"Like what?" Kerry asked.  
Smithy paused, it was a time to be honest. "I would've stopped you coming out here with Cameron."  
"You would! Why?"  
"Because I..." Smithy stopped as they heard the front door slam shut. Louise walked down the drive, her suitcase in her hand. "Where are you going?" Smithy asked her.  
"I'm getting a taxi to the airport and I'm flying home." Louise replied, avoiding looking at Kerry.  
"This is insane Louise, you're going to get us both killed." Smithy didn't know what else he could do to make Louise see how serious the situation was. Before he could say anything more his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket quickly. It was Zain.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
I've watched you sleeping for a while  
I'd be the father or your child  
I'd spend a lifetime with you  
I know your fears and you know mine  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine  
And I love you, I swear that's true  
I cannot live without you._

"Zain?" He answered, a mixture of reasons for why DC Nadir would ring going through his mind.  
"Smithy, thank God I've got hold of you." Zain's voice came through clearly as if he was in the next room not half way around the world.  
"What's wrong?" Smithy asked.  
"It's Larson. He knows you and Louise are out there. I won't ask why you didn't tell me you were in Australia. You need to disappear fast. Pete's lot are on a plane that gets in at 7 am your time. You two and Cameron and Kerry need to get out of there fast. He knows exactly where you are, it's not safe."  
Smithy had no idea what to say.  
"Are you there?" Zain asked.  
"Yes." Smithy said, holding his phone more tightly. "Thank you Zain."  
Kerry and Louise looked up at him waiting for answers. How could he tell them that their lives were in danger?

_And I still hold your hand in mine  
In mine, when I'm asleep  
And I will bear my soul  
In time, when I'm kneeling at your feet  
Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
I'm so hollow baby  
I'm so hollow  
(I'm so, I'm, I'm so hollow)  
I'm so hollow baby  
I'm so hollow  
(I'm so, I'm, I'm so hollow)

* * *

_

Wow it's been a long time since I updated this! There will be more updates soon as I'm determined to finish this story! Song is Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt. Please review! Vikki x 


	12. Escape

**Running Away  
****Chapter 12: Escape**

Finally another chapter up! Will try and update soon! Please review! Vikki x x x

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you be so stupid!" Kerry spat at Louise once Smithy had explained to them and Cameron exactly what Zain had said on the phone.

"How was I to know?" Louise replied but she knew that this was mainly her fault.

Smithy tried to stay calm and not to panic. They needed to get out of here fast and dividing the blame between them wasn't going to help. Smithy told them this and they agree reluctantly.

"Whar are we going to do though?" Cameron asked, he hadn't said anything yet and he still felt very guilty about what had happened with Louise.

Kerry and Louise both looked at Smithy hoping he had the answer.

"The only thing I know is that we need to get away from here." He said. "We need to pack up and get as far away from here as possible."

They all went back into the house and packed up enough clothes to last them until this was all over. While Louise was finishing her packing upstairs Smithy spoke to Kerry and Cameron in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. If I'd known it was all going to turn out like this I never would have got you involved."

"It's okay Smithy." Kerry said. "We know that don't we Cam?"

Cameron nodded. "It's me who should be sorry to you Smithy, well both of you."

"It's okay." Smithy said, he couldn't hold a grudge against Cameron, not when all of their lives were in danger. It was partly his fault that what had happened between Louise and Cameron actually had happened.

Once Louise was ready they all got into Cameron's car and they began to drive, sticking to less obvious roads and avoiding motorways. They had a good headstart as they still had just over twelve hours before Pete Larson's flight got in.

Louise was quiet on the journey and spent most of the time staring aimlessly out of the window, not concentrating on anything in particular.

"Are you okay?" Smithy asked from the seat next to her.

Louise turned to face him and nodded. Smithy could tell that she wasn't really okay but decided not to press the issue. Maybe the guilt from sleeping with Cameron and Pete finding out about them being Australia was finally getting to her. Smithy's mobile rang again, and once more it was Zain.

"Hello?"

"Smithy, it's me again. I've just contacted the airport again and their flight is going to be delayed because of bad weather so that should give you a bit more time."

"Thanks Zain, thanks for everything."

Zain assured him that it was okay and hung up. He didn't want to talk about it but he knew first hand what Smithy was going through and he wanted to help his friend as much as he could.

An hour later they stopped at a roadside cafe and ordered food. Smithy realised that he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a proper meal and he was grateful for the generous portions at the cafe. Cameron and Kerry were a little shaken by the events of the day but they ate well knowing that it might be there last good meal for a meal. Louise, however, picked at her food, barely eating any of it. Kerry watched her eat and once more was surprised that Smithy had chosen her as a girlfriend, she just didn't seem his type.

They were back on the road again in forty five minutes, Cameron wasn't sure where he was going and Australia was his home but Smithy told him to keep driving at get as far away from airports and train stations as he could. They avoided busy towns and motorways, they were safe for now but Pete Larson was powerful and although he and his men may still be on a plane but he may still have spies here already. Smithy knew that they could never be too careful.


End file.
